


To My Dear Dracula    致我亲爱的大魔王

by mirandatrue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Youth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandatrue/pseuds/mirandatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定：两个人年轻的时候。后来想想AU是说不上的。Gregory的母亲是法国人，父亲是英国人，圣诞的时候会回英国。Gregory的父亲家也就是Lestrade和Holmes家关系要好，是邻居，所以孩子也会在一起玩。两个人算是同岁的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 把随缘的文陆续搬过来。我很害怕那边会有一些基于不可抗拒的原因而产生的无可避免的问题。  
> 第一次在这边发文，会继续努力摸索。  
> 不足之处请见谅。

那时他们都还小，Mycroft的体重也不像之后的一段日子里的那样令人难以忍受。他们挤在Gregory的单人床上，肩挨着肩。两个人常常聊天到深夜。其实说“聊天”并不确切，因为多数的时间都只是Gregory在说。

_“Myc你知道吗，今年我收到了一个会发出声音的贺卡。”_

_“我要跟你说，Myc，感恩节的时候妈咪把苹果泥放在鸡肉上，竟然意外的好吃！”_

_“我跟你说过么，Myc，那天我把一个大个子好好揍了一顿。”_

在通常情况下Mycroft总是那个扮演聆听着角色的。他十分擅于此道；任何一个人，只要他有一位从能说出第一个单词起就滔滔不绝的弟弟，他都会擅于此道。他很少主动谈论到自己的事情，除非另一个孩子的言语以问句结束。

_“Myc，你睡着了吗？”_

_“还没。”_

即便是回答，也是言简意赅。Mycroft讨厌废话，讨厌变着花样翻滚的形容词，讨厌长篇累牍的文章——这种东西里总是充满了那些玩意。这一点Mycroft和他的家人都心知肚明，所以这也就是为什么大家会感到惊异，在得知Mycroft选择了内政部的秘书助理作为自己的职业的时候。

哪怕是在多年以后，Mycroft也不能确定当时的Gregory是否知道这一点（那时他的演绎法的程度还不足以帮助他准确的掌握Gregory，不过这样说也不意味着现在的他就能准确无误的摸清那个男人的脾气）。他在想，如果那个人知道，是否仍旧会那样执着的缠着他，隔一会就问他一个只用“是”或者“否”就能回答的简单问题，不许他睡觉。

 

当然，或许Mycroft的主动是表现在另一个方面的，就在Gregory要和他的父母回法国的前一晚。那是一个对于英国来讲稀松平常的夜晚，阴冷而安静。他俩窝在沙发上，看了一个叫作Dracula的电影。到了该睡觉的时候，他闭上眼睛，听到旁边的人一边换睡衣一边说道：

_“天啊Myc，就连洋葱薯片也无法阻止我对于Dracula的恐惧了，但他也真迷人，不是么？”_

Mycroft讨厌洋葱。事实上Mycroft讨厌一切有着怪异的、刺激性味道的东西。但他爱死了Gregory说“天啊”时的声调。那个词在那个人口中百转千回，最后静止在一个甜腻的音节上。

我会无可救药的迷恋糖果。Mycroft想。

他没有太理会Gregory的话，仅仅发出了一个含糊不清的声音表示他听到了。另一个男孩大概也是习惯了他这副样子，所以只是爬上床之后关了床头灯。他耐心地等待，在听着Gregory的呼吸变得平稳绵长后，撑起上身，悄悄的掩住了身边人的嘴。他努力忽略从手掌的神经末端传输到他总是高速运转的大脑里的让人心绪混乱的触感，刻意地放慢整个动作，把力量控制在一种可被感知的坚定与温柔之中。不出意外的，Gregory猛然惊醒，Mycroft加大了手上的力气，将男孩尖叫化为模糊的呜咽，同时低下头，咬上那个温热的脖颈。

他张开嘴，轻轻含着一小片细腻的皮肤，体会着身下的人由最先的略带抗拒的紧张渐渐放松，变得柔软，直到最后呼吸里似乎都染上了予取予求的默许。Mycroft的嘴唇贴着Gregory的动脉，它跳动的已不像先前那样剧烈。他伸出舌头舔了一下，感觉到身下的人的轻颤。

房间里安静的只能听见他俩的呼吸声。而Mycroft耳边的都是Gregory的。

Mycroft无声的笑了。他能想象自己的嘴以一个在白天难以复制的弧度向上弯曲着，蹭着Gregory的肌肤。那是一种欢愉，发自内心；无处宣泄，因为没有人可以倾听。那时他还不知道，以后他将仅凭这个记忆，聊度数个夜晚。

 

后来他们有四个圣诞节没有见面。祖母说Lestrade家的那对夫妻离婚了，父亲回到伦敦，而那个男孩同他的母亲一道在法国南部度假。

祖母是坐在炉火边，以一种貌似不经意的语气说起这件事的，那个场景像极了Yeats的诗。但站在窗边的Mycroft才不会被这个假象迷惑。他从不相信Holmes家有什么“不经意”的存在。所有的动作都已被事先设定。他面无表情地把窗帘扒开一个缝隙，看着外面缓缓飘落的雪。

法国南部，应该阳光明媚吧。

 

有时Mycroft会想起那四年，他会疑惑当时的自己为何没有给Gregory写信。他确信当年的自己弄到Lesteade家的地址还是不在话下的。但他为什么没有呢。

如果有联系…

有许多次思绪在这里中断，他的注意力被迫转移至别处，于是就不了了之了。但这一次，Mycoft狠狠地吸了一口烟，继续想下去。

我会给Gregory写信。

好，写信。然后呢？

写天气吧。 _“我不想改变不列颠的一切，除了天气”。_

生活呢。 _“我在公学，这里的人都是装作很聪明的样子，实际上他们都是蠢货”。_ 这真是个好主意。 哦， _“蠢货”_ 这个词太粗鲁了，他得换个别的。他会把这个词划掉。对，划上两三杠，也许还会顺势涂成黑球。他会发觉纸上的污迹简直令人发指。他会把整张纸揉成一团，然后扔进垃圾桶。 

我扔不进去的。Mycroft想。十几岁时他的体育成绩差得一塌糊涂，现在也没好到哪儿去。

他没有继续抽烟，也没有把烟掐灭。他坐在他钟爱的单人沙发上，双手合十，指尖顶在下嘴唇。

我不会给Gregory写信。

 

第五年的圣诞节Mycroft和弟弟的关系降至史上最差，如果不算上后来那个小混蛋吸食可卡因的话。那时的Mycroft早已学会用“同老师一起做研究”来逃避回家。数学老师尤其欣赏他，将他引荐给剑桥的一位数学教授，也正是这位教授引导他最终走上了情报工作这条路。

暑假回家的那天Sherlock不在。Mycroft进到自己的房间，随意的翻阅着桌上的信件，在触到一张卡片时，他的手顿了一下。

那是一座城堡，在罗马尼亚特兰斯瓦尼亚属地。

他的手开始颤抖。他开始感到手脚冰冷。这是内心恐惧的生理反应，四肢的血液集中到心脏，随时准备着逃跑。他深深地吸了一口气，然后屏住呼吸，把明信片翻了过来。

 _Merry X’mas, my Dear Comte Dracula._  
\--G•L

他还记得那位教授把他的茶杯斟满时的情景，骨瓷的白色映着琥珀色的茶汤。教授问他为什么会对满章的抽象符号着迷。他只会说数学让他看到了世界上无与伦比的美丽，却不会说数字能令他暂时忘记某个让他欲罢不能的人。

 

\---------------------  
罗马尼亚特兰斯瓦尼亚属地，Dracula伯爵的封地。


	2. Bel Ami  漂亮朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是一个后续

Gregory来伦敦的时候，总是不会和Mycroft说，但Mycroft总是那个接他的人。Mycroft会知道班机的编号和预计降落的时间，不过这并不是因为他在MI5的便利。实际上，是Gregory的母亲告知其在英国的父亲，于是Gregory的祖母就知道了这件事，这也就相当于Mycroft的祖母知道了，那么这和Mycroft知道了又有什么区别呢。

Mycroft不相信那个有着巧克力色大眼睛的年轻人对此毫不知情。不过由于一种谁也不愿深究的原因，他们都小心翼翼地遵循着这种复杂的消息传递网，从不逾矩。

“Mycroft你到底有没有在听我讲话？”

他猛地回过神来，在驾车之余瞟了一眼坐在左边的人。对于一个Holmes来讲一心二用是不成问题的，所以他一边开着车，一边放任自己沉浸在又一次见到Gregory的惊艳中。

机场有那么多人，可我一眼就看见了你。

“恩。”他含含糊糊的应了一声。

“真是的，又是这样，”Gregory似乎有些不满，“我说，这次回来，大概就不走了。”

稍微愣了一下，Mycroft用一个单音节的词作为回答。

“哦。”

他们没有听收音机，也没有听CD，所以车内一片沉默，两个人都陷入了自己的情绪里。Mycroft觉得身边人的呼吸速度变快了，他预感在三秒内会发生什么事。

三。

下一个路口左转。

二。

新开了一个花店看上去不错。

一。

“你‘哦’什么？”赌气却强装不在意的口吻

好的。是Gregory忍不住说话了。他在哦什么…就是表示知道的意思啊。那他还能怎么说，“跟我结婚吧。”？还是不管这该死的车和该死的路还有该死的交通规则揪住那个撅着嘴的人的衬衣领子，把它拽过来，拽得近一些，再近一些，直到挤出全部的空气，两个人的嘴唇之间再也没有任何距离，成为一个近似真空的存在。

不过他什么也没有做，只是规规矩矩，一脸严肃的握着方向盘。当然，他刻意扫了一眼自己的手指，保证它们处于正常的状态，不会被人看出曾经紧张。可是他没有控制住自己的舌头。它从他的口腔里伸出了一点点，舔了一下他的嘴唇。

就像他的舌头也长了一个脑子，已经记住了什么，并企图回忆一样。

接下来的一路上他们都没有再说话。直到Mycroft帮Gregory把行李从车后备箱中取出，然后婉言谢绝Gregory的祖母的晚餐邀约——用还有公务事务亟需处理为由，Gregory再没正眼看过他。

 

Mycroft•Holmes把自己丢进了文件堆，然后在夜晚盯着空白的天花板，想着那个人欲言又止的眼睛还有撅起的嘴，慢慢的把手放在了那个从机场到Gregory家的一路上他一直想要忽略的部位上，手指熟稔又生涩。

他的耳边都是自己的喘息声。

 

Gregory的父亲酗酒，这是离婚的原因。所以当五天后祖母把自己叫回郊外的老宅，叫他去看看隔壁Lestrade家到底怎么了的时候，他毫不意外的听见那个人说：

“我跟Mycroft走。”

不容拒绝的语气。他又怎么会拒绝。即使是有了心理准备，他的心还是像被重击过似的，有那么几秒钟停止了跳动。他抿着嘴唇，死死地盯着Gregory。后者还是没有看他，而是拎起箱子转身出门，留下一片狼藉的客厅和晃动的灯光。Mycroft所能做的，就是很快的，跟着一起离开。

没有广播，没有CD，只是车内的两个人。这个场景似曾相识。

“总算离开了。”还是坐在左边的人先开口。

“你跟我走，就是为了离开自己家？”Mycroft让自己的眼神带有一点戏谑的味道，看了一眼Gregory又迅速的注视前方。夜晚的视线不好。

Gregory惊异于Mycroft竟然会对一个肯定句做出回答。但鉴于今晚一切都挺不正常，所以再多一件怪事也是能够接受的。

“你以为呢？”用同样的戏谑的语气是最正确不过的了。

我以为。他暗暗的叹了一口气。我以为你大半夜的说要跟我走，是因为你想跟我走，是因为你想念那个晚上，和我躺在一张床上的那个晚上；是因为你想念着Dracula。

他的脑子好像长了一张嘴，一开一合说个不停。闭嘴吧。他想。

于是这是他第一次没有回答Gregory以问句结尾的话。他专注的开着车，脑子里出现了一幅地图，在其上定亅位了一个只有一张床的安全屋。局里谁都知道将来会是谁说了算。

 

如果是Sherlock在，会毫不掩饰的嘲笑Mycroft让Gregory先洗澡的行为的。

“Gregory是客人。”他会这么解释。

“那你为什么不去睡沙发？” 那个小混蛋一定这么说。“你永远用礼貌来掩饰你肮脏的思想。” 

Mycroft从不否认这一点。所以当他从卫生间出来，看到Gregory靠在床边看书的样子时，不由得想，为什么上天总是要这么考验他。

栗色的床，灰色与白色相间的埃及棉床单，暗金色墙纸，Gregory穿着他的红褐色的睡袍，靠在他的床上，看着他的书。对，他的书。Bel Ami，漂亮朋友。

他的漂亮朋友。

他的。

Mycroft庆幸现在自己没有穿西装裤子，那些布料被剪裁的过于合适了。他努力的克制住自己想要将那件红褐色睡袍据为己有的冲动，竭力让自己行动正常的走到床的另一侧。等到他伸手关掉床头灯的时候，他听见Gregory说：

“我还要再晚一会。我想看完这一章。”

_在人类道貌岸然的外表下，隐藏着的是永恒的男盗女娼。_

他面无表情的盯着天花板。所有的天花板都类似，惨白的、单调的、死气沉沉的存在。他想到五天前的那个晚上。现在那个他肖想着的人就躺在他的身边。

_不敢使人轻举妄动的原因，往往是害怕秘密会被揭露。_

他安安稳稳的躺着，左手放在腹上，右手放在左手上。

“是不是人都是这样，不会一直喜欢同一个事物？”Gregory突然发问。

“不是的。”Mycroft闭着眼睛干巴巴的回答。

他感觉Gregory的兴趣被提起来。果然，那个人把书合上，饶有兴致的用那双棕色的大眼睛大量着他，目光里有说不出来的东西，就像能看透Mycroft。目光会透过被子，透过睡衣，透过皮肤与骨骼，看到他的脑子，还有他的心。

“是什么？”他听见那个人这样问道。

那只是一团肌肉。Mycroft想。那只是一团蛋白质。那甚至不是密码。所以谁也无法破译。

“你啊。”他自暴自弃了。可是他的嘴角却勾了起来。

他看见Gregory伸出左手，似乎是要抚摸他的脸颊。他的眼睛微微眯了起来，像一只大猫。可那个人的手最终落在了下面的被子上，指间捻起什么，在昏黄的灯光下看不真切。Gregory把那东西放在Mycroft的脑袋上比对了一下，然后轻轻的说：

“是你的头发。”Gregory轻轻说着，声音里带了点委屈。“我是事物么？”

Mycroft恍惚中没有注意Gregory的重音究竟是落在是上还是你的上。他不知道该怎么回答这一句。他在床单上蹭了蹭，还是不知道该怎么回答。他只能那么看着那个他一直幻想着的人，唯一幻想着的人。他觉得Gregory有点委屈的时候，薄薄的嘴唇好漂亮。

“那你想吻我吗？”

他当然想，一直都想。不止是嘴唇，不止是吻。 _爱情是生活中唯一美好的东西，但却往往因为我们对它提出过分的要求而被破坏了。_

Mycroft听见Gregory叹了一口气，然后慢慢的滑下去躺平。他不擅长情爱，他努力的搜肠刮肚的想着一句什么人说过的什么话作为证据，好让他能够做点什么，可他的脑子转不动了，他眼睛里全部是Gregory，脑子里全部是Gregory，心里也全部是Gregory。他像是僵住了一样，手臂无法去拥抱，肺无法去呼吸。

然后床猛地震了一下，是Gregory，他恼火的坐了起来，不轻不重的踹了Mycroft一脚，咬牙切齿的说：

“Mycroft你这个混蛋，你想要我主动到什么时候？”

“我…”Mycroft没说完，嘴就被堵上了。在他的手被Gregory的手引导着抚摸遍那个身体的时候，他忽然想到一句：

_爱是通往幸福的唯一道路。_

接着他就坦然的用他自己取悦着Gregory，听到了那个人比若干年前那一晚更加魅惑的喘息声。

 

\----fin----

文中斜体字为BEL AMI的引用（除了最后一个）


End file.
